Echoed Voice and Other Short Stories
This fanfiction is a companion to Dead Redemption. This story is written by Violet. Please leave a comment, I like to hear different responses :) These are collections of parodies on Zombies and Companions to DR. Echoed Voice We all sat by a campfire that night, with a victory of things Dempsey managed to get a hold of. I hate the American, I blame him and any other of his kind for Lilith's death, but he made a good find. He showed us all this new thing, as he called, "Hot Dogs", which is meat wrapped into a soft, squishy, flat bread bun. Dempsey also managed to find these delicious, chewy white clouds called "Marshmallows." I haven't eaten anything with sugar for 10 years. It was a delightful sensation. Then we all conversed. It was a zombie-free night, Sam took a rest, I presume. "Anyone have family back at home? I mean, to get back to when this is over?" Dempsey asked with a chuckle, stuffing his hot dog in his mouth and swallowing. "I have son. Name is Skye. He real ass, hates me." Nikolai said glumly. All of us laughed in amusement to the drunk Russian's poor grammar. "I have wife, two daughters. Tyno and Natalie. Emperor took Natalie away, then sent her to America to a family whose child was killed in war. Never seen her since. Wife is named Gennifer. Her father was American, given name by him." Takeo quietly said. We didn't laugh. I frowned. Takeo's daughter was taken away by his own ruler. Cruel. "I have a son and a wife. My son's name is Mason, my wife is Tanya. We're pretty happy together." Dempsey concluded. They all stared right to me, Dempsey's face twisted into a smirk. "C'mon, Edward, we shared about our family. Tell us yours." he hissed. I stayed silent, and eyed the dark green grass glittering in the moonlight. Fragile, like my past. "Fucking Doc will just tell stuff about organs and blood. His family is probably dead and he doesn't want to share." Nikolai joked. Takeo and Dempsey laughed and nodded. Anger flared into my eyes. "I have family, and I do have a life you shwiens!" I screeched, throwing a pan onto the ground and angrily glaring at Dempsey. "All you had to do is tell us." Dempsey said calmly, then rolled his eyes. I sat down, putting my hands into fists and shoving them into my pockets. I think briefly. "You want to know so bad? I'll tell you, and I hope you understand that all of this is serious. My parents were murdered when I turned 16. When my sister turned 12, she was killed by fever, and I could do nothing to help her. I fell in love and got married to my wife, Lilith. I was dragged into the Nazi Party, and forced to work by an abusive boss. Americans attacked the town Lilith and my, then four years old, daughter Xena lived in while I was away. Xena was tied up with ropes and her lips were duck-taped together, while they murdered my wife. I held her in my arms as her life melted fragilly away into the floor, and I saw my sister Antoinette in her eyes as her body turned cold as ice. I got Xena and I out of there, but when I watched the news that night, everyone but my daughter had died in the village. I didn't sleep for weeks. And now, I don't even know if Xena is alive anymore." I blurted out, tears coming out of my eyes. They stared at me, awestruck and saddened. Dempsey looked away with a frown. I turned away, regretting I told them. I hoped they didn't realise any of my secrets. No, they wouldn't have. I bit my tongue to keep me from sighing in relief, and grabbed my sleeping bag. I abruptly left, to find a spot nearby to sleep. It was going to be a long night. Zomorons "I will now cut Richtofen in half! The MAGIC way!" Dempsey yelled, and then pulled out the chainsaw. Richtofen struggled in the box, screaming wildly and angrily. Dempsey dropped the roaring chainsaw, which dug into the ground so deep it somehow made its way to the world of Minecraft, and cut off a Creeper's head. "Woah. Thanks Dempsey!" Steve yelled through the crack in the sky. "No problem, Bob!" Dempsey replied, and dropped an anvil down, which hit Steve in the head, killing all his brain cells and decapitating it. Dempsey quickly pulled out some nails, and barricaded it back up. "Don't want Minecraft Zombies falling up into here." he cheerily mused, and then grabbed a saw. Richtofen was gone. "SHIT! RICHTOFEN!" Dempsey yelled. Richtofen clung to the ceiling. The german pointed to his head stupidly and said, "Ze voices told me to~" Dempsey facepalmed and blinked. He grabbed his camera and snapped it. He wanted a picture of Richtofen clinging to the ceiling to upload to his blog, "Edwardrichtofenizlame Blog". But when he checked the photo, Richtofen's body was there, but his head was replaced with a trollface. "UMADBRO!?" Richtofen yowled, and vanished down the corridor and into a room. Dempsey angrily followed them, only to walk into a conversation Takeo, Richtofen, and Nikolai just started. "SMEX MAKES BAIBES!?" Nikolai screamed. "Duuuh." Richtofen giggled. Takeo had a pervish smile on. Dempsey screamed and ran into the wall, losing all memory. And that's where Cinderella came from. The end. Snow Nikolai and the Four Ugly Zombies "Mrirror Mrirror on wall, who fairest of all?" the evil queen, Queen Takilina, said in his muffled japanese accent. The mirrror changed to a fat, ugly russian in a big blue-and-yellow dress wearing a stereotypical black princess wig. His step-daughter, Nikolai. "I don't rike russian!" Takilina yowled, and charged down the stairs, holding a hideous rotten, somewhat poisonous apple in his gloved hand. He shoved it towards Nikolai, who was scaring off birds with his terrible singing voice. "Eat apple!" Takilina demanded. "Fuck no!" Nikolai drunkly bumbled, then went back to singing. Takilina pulled out his katana and struck forward, only for Nikolai to run away into the woods. Tak didn't give chase. Nikki fell straight into an old mine. Groaning came from deep within. Four ugly zombies pointed at him, and then fell to the ground. "Woah, dwarves. My drunk dreams have come true!" the man in the retarded dress exclaimed. .::. "Show me Snow Nikolai!" Takilina shouted into the mirror. He laughed at the sight of Nik being mauled by the Four Ugly Zombies. .::. Nikolai managed to crawl out, panting, and locking the door behind him. A boot stomped down in front of him. He glanced up to see a scary, dark hooded figure in front of him. "You sent by Japanese! DA!" Nik hissed. The hooded figure shook his head, and pulled off his cap. It was his best German friend, Edwina Richtofen! "Shuddup, I'm here to kill Takilina, ja." he replied angrily. And with that, Dempsey jumped out of a bush, grabbed an arrow, stole Ed's bow, and shot Takilina down from 500 miles away. "Americans RULE!" Dempsey screamed, and twirled his cloak overtop of him. It fell to the ground. Dempsey was gone. Nikolai and Edwina became ugly princess and lived happily (and in a very gay-ish way) ever after. The End.